Without a Trace
by my daydream world
Summary: Vince disappears during a school trip, leaving T.J to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is based by an very very very strange dream I had. It had the characters from recess for some reason (I hadn't watched it in years)

I don't own Recess

Missing

Chapter One

"This is the best school trip ever." Said T.J as he lend against the edge of the large outdoor swimming pool.

"I still don't see the educational aspect of this trip." Said Gretchen, who was sitting on the edge her feet in the water, holding an book in her hand.

"Who cares about that?" Asked Spinelli, who was in an middle of a water wrestling match with Vince.

"This is an reward trip." Said Mikey thoughtfully. "We are ment to have fun, but I though the teachers would make chose something more educational, but I'm not complaining."

"Well, I'm just glad dad let me go." Said Gus, swimming over. "He's been stricter than normal lately..."

They was an large splash as Vince and Spinelli pulled each other under water. A lifeguard blew their whistle and yell at them. "Can you lot just be glad we are here?" Asked Vince, as they come back up to the surface laughing.

"Vince is right," Said Micky diplomatically. "We're all are here together, despite T.J endless detentions, Gus's father, Spinelli's temper, Gretchen's addiction to studying and Vince's sporty stuff." Mikey closed his eyes "And against the odds we all reminds close firends..."

"Not without it's difficulties." Added Gus.

T.J laughed, lot of people were shock about their mis match group, some people try to break up their friendship. But they been firends too long to let childish games get in their way. "Lets go exploring." Said T.J getting himself out of the pool. "This is a large place, bet it has an bar..."

"Really T.J?" Asked Mikey getting out of the pool also "I though you promised your parents to behave yourself this trip."

"Okay not alcohol. Let just explore."

They all an agreed, and started to walk around the grounds, but they wasn't much. An run down crazy golf course, an few trees and an murky looking pond. "Well, this whomps," said T.J

"Lets just head back to the pool," said Gus.

"Lets race back," suggested Vince quickly.

Spinelli laughted "Vince's stalker at twelve o'clock." The other laughter too. Lucia StJames was an large girl with an very loud voice and loved attention, she had an very obvious one way crush on Vince.

"Okay lets race," Said T.J loudly, enough for Lucia to hear. He had to help out his best friend. "Ready, Steady...go."

All of they ran. T J, Vince and Spinelli being the more competitive went off ahead. T.J suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell forward on top of Vince and they both crash down on to the ground and rolled a couple of times.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Gretchen as she come up from behind. T.J and Vince untangle themself from each other.

"I think I hit my head..." Said T.J feeling an bump rising.

"I think I busted my ankle." Said Vince, he swore loudly "Coach is going to kill me, I'll got an game Saturday..."

"Sorry man," said T.J at once. He knew Vince would be gutted if he couldn't play his up coming game.

"Chill dude." Said Vince.

"How about you two make your way to the first aid cabin?" Asked Mikey sounding like a grown up.

Gus and Spinelli helped Vince back to his feet and helped him to the cabin. T.J followed behind with Mikey and Gretchen.

Half an hour later they were all drinking slushies. "It's only slightly twisted." Said Vince "It might heal in time, if not I'll have to sit this one out." Vince didn't sound too upset, but then again he had other games and competitions coming up.

"And my head is fine." Said T.J

"We all knew that," said Spinelli "It's not like you had anything inside it to damage anyway..."

"Ha ha ha, very funny...Ashley." Said T.J, he knew using Spinelli first name would be an angry response.

"Oh, are we calling each other by our first name now...Theodore Jasper?"

"Times like these I am glade that everyone calls me by my first name." Said Gretchen more to herself.

Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus and Mikey all went back to the pool for one last swim. "Hey Vince, can I talk to you... privately?" Asked T.J

Vince looked confused for an moment "Sure dude, where do you want to go?" They was other classmates near by, and they could easy overheard conversations.

T.J though for an moment "How about the woods near by?"

"Twisted ankle remember, I shouldn't be walking too much on it." Reminded Vince

"It's not that far," argued T.J "And we won't be going an long way in...and Lucia looking for you..."

Vince rolled his eyes and got to his feet "Fine, lets go."

They walked towards the woods, Vince hobbled an little on his injured ankle. "What's going on with you and Spinelli?" Asked T.J, once he was sure no was about. All was quite expect for some birds in the trees.

"What do you mean man?" Asked Vince sounding confused.

"You two are close right? I mean closer than you normally are, I mean closer than you used to be." Said T.J quickly not sure how to phase the question.

"We don't fancy each other T.J" said Vince at once, shanking his head in amusement at his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Asked T.J

"You fancy Spinelli don't you." Said Vince with an big grin.

"Maybe...so there nothing going on between you two?"

Vince shook his head "Look we just train together. I don't fancy Spinelli. Were is this coming from?"

"I think Spinelli may fancy you." Said T.J seriously. "I mean she listens to you and train with you, talks to you more than she talks to me..."

Vince laughed "You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, if you fancy someone you know who they fancy... And Spinelli doesn't fancy me any more..."

"Look Detweiler, why don't you asked Spinelli out?"

"She'll punch me in the face." Said T.J rubbing his cheek at the very though of it. "Anyway LaSalle, if you don't fancy Spinelli who do you fancy?"

Vince paused for an slit second "There this girl at church, very quirky, a bit of an tomboy and very kind. I swear they'd isn't an film she hasn't seen."

T.J grinned "How come you never mention her... Come on man give me her name."

"Lisa-Rose." Said Vince with a silly grin "And before you say anything, I am planning on asking her out on an date."

Before T.J could say anymore he phone started to ring. "It's Spinelli," said T.J

"You're the first one she phone when she realise we weren't there." Said Vince.

"Shut it, LaSalle." Said T.J feeling himself going red. He answered the phone "Hey..." Vince started to do mocking kiss the air. T.J punched Vince to make him stop. "We got bored sitting around and we for an walk... We haven't got far...Vince's ankle is fine...well it isn't any worst..." Vince was still teasing T.J, so he trun his back on his friend and walked an little bit away though some overgrown roots, knowing Vince won't be able to follow him. "Are you worried about us?" T.J asked playfully "Look we just taking... Boy talk...yeh yeh yeh... We be back in time for the bus...see ya..." T.J hang up the phone and put it in his pocket, he walked back toward were he left Vince. He got to the small clearing to find it empty. "Okay man, come out..." All was quite "Vince dude act your age..." Still nothing "Vincent." He called out in hope he hear the yell of Theodore in return, but they was no reply.

T.J started to word an little, "Come on Vince, this isn't funny dude..." T.J looked behind the brushes and trees near by holding to catch his friend and hit him for his joke

But Vince was no where to be seen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next couple of days seem to all blur together. T.J didn't know what to feel, or what he was supposed to do, they wasn't an guidebook for this sort of thing. One moment Vince was they and the next he was gone.

T.J found himself once again question by the police, T.J was too tried to get annoyed, he couldn't remember the last time he slept. He was like a robot going though the motions.

"Why did you go into the woods?" Asked the officer

The police keep going though the same questions, "We just having a chat privately... It was about a girl...seem stupid now..."

"And the tone of this chat?"

"It was chilled," said T.J at once, "Vince was teasing me about it, he was making stupid faces when I was on the phone...that why I walked away...but it wasn't for long, just for a few moments..."

A lot can happen in a few moments.

T.J meet the others in the park, no one looked like they slept the past couple of days. "Still no news?" Asked Mikey solemnly.

T.J shook his head and sat down on the grass.

"Why were you questioned again?" Asked Spinelli

"I was the last one to see him," said T.J he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Do you think someone was in the woods with you?" Asked Gus, he sounded scared - not that anyone could blame him.

"They had to be," said T.J "Vince couldn't go very far on that ankle...but of someone attack him he would of fought back..." Vince was strong and fast, he could handle himself in a fight.

Greaten spoke up, "I agree that the circumstances seem odd, but Vince couldn't of disappear in thin air..."

That night T.J lay on top of bed, he was exhausted but he could sleep. If Vince was attack he would of called out, he wasn't that far away, he would of heard. T.J picked up his phone and stroll down too Vince's number and pressed call. He listen ro the rings then he hear Vince's voice mail, he was odd hearing Vince's carefree voice.  
"Hey man, it's T.J..." T.J paused for a moment "Come home Vince, please. You better be in one piece dude...just be alright..."  
T.J put down his phone and closed his eyes, and somehow he fell into a uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was over a week since T.J last saw his best friend, he and the rest of the gang were questioned once again by the police. T.J repeated his answers he gave before "Why do you keep questioning me?" Asked T.J

The officer looked at T.J for a moment "You are Vincent's best firend and the last one with him before he went missing..."

"You think I had something to do with it," accused T.J "I won't do anything to hurt Vince, why would I, we'll been firends since kindergarten."

T.J sat on an swing in the park after he was allowed to go. He was stareing at the ground when Spinelli sat on the swing next to him. "What did the cops ask you?" Asked T.J not looking up.

Spinelli seemed a little on edge, "Just about the pool, how Vince hurt his ankle, the phone call..." Said Spinelli she trailed off "They ask if you and Vince had any prombles and if I noticed anything odd."

"What did you say?" Asked T.J looking up,

"The truth." Said Spinelli "We were having an good time in the pool, we exploded the ground, you and Vince tripped. I said I phone you to find out were you got too, I could hear you two squabbling. I told them you and Vince look out of each other, always have done..."

"That's it?" Asked T.J

"I also told the cops a serect that Vince only told me." Said Spinelli looking her boots. T.J looked at Spinelli frowning, Vince told him everything. Spinelli seemed to know what he was thinking. "Vince was having some trouble with some of the seniors on the football team." She sais quickly "He wanted to learn some more self defence techniques from me, just in case they try anything."

T.J frowned, he knew some of the football players wer jerks but Vince said he can handel them. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you get into enough trouble as it is." Said Spinelli bluntly. "Look what happen when you found out Terry called Gus short...Anyway nothing happen, it just locker room banter I guess..."

"Why were they giving Vince a hard time? He's the best player on any sport team, I mean he basically won the basketball season single handedly..." Said T.J not understanding

"Vince is talent and they got jealous." Said Spinelli, shrugging her shoulders an little. "Or Vince didn't get involved in the jocks parties and stuff..."

"You think it's an senior?" Asked T.J

"I don't know what to think," said Spinelli she paused for an moment. "I had an nightmare last night Voldemort had kidnapped him and Vince was fighting back."

They sat together in silence for over an hour before they went home.

Eleven days since Vince's disappearance, T.J couldn't get the conversation he had with Spinelli out of his mind. Micky had some words of comfort on the subject.

"Vince knows who he is and strong enough not to be take in by peer pressure." Said Mikey looking at the books on his bookshelf. "He picked us over them, and that took guts, we all had difficulties maintaining our friends and Vince's had to deal with the jocks."

"Do you think the jocks had anything to do with Vince?" Asked T.J starring out the window. He couldn't think of anyone else who stood an change against Vince.

"They needed Vince, like him or not he's gifted in sport. They wouldn't hurt their changes just because he didn't fit into their narrow minded static quo." Said Mikey "Anyway this seems more personal..."

Day sixteen T.J lay on his bed doing nothing when his mom open the door. "T.J honey Mr and Mrs LaSalle was just on the phone , they're some news about Vince."

T.J sat up quickly "What news?" He asked hardly rarely to speck. He crossed his fingers for luck. He had waited sixteen days for any news on his best firend.

"They found him, and he's in the hospital..." Began his mom

"He's alive...is he okay?" Asked T.J swinging his legs off his bed not daring to believe it. He had feared the worst, the horrible imagines had play in his mind.

"T.J honey, just listen." Said his mom sitting at the end of his bed next to him "He is ill at the moment, he's has a injury to his head and stuffing from a serious chest infection. His parents aren't allowing visitors at the moment. Plus he's not allowed to see any firends untill he gives a statement."

T.J let this all sink in. Vince was found but he couldn't see him. "Has Vince said anything?"

"He ask if you were okay, but hasn't said anything else about it yet. The police are going to talk to him as soon as they can." His mom smiled sadly "I know you want to see him T.J. Just be glade he's be found, you will see him soon... "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

T.J sneak into the hospital and walk up the corridor trying to find were Vince was. It had been over an week since T.J got the news at Vince was found. Since then T.J found out that Vince claimed he had no memories of what happen, and he had an very close call. His chest infection could of easy killed him if he wasn't found when he was.

T.J had always hated hospitals and avoided them at all costs, but this was his best firend - he had to see him. Hr hadn't see him for weeks now.

T.J spotted Vince's older brother Chad talking to an nurse, T.J moved out of sight, if Vince's parents didn't want his friends to see him, he knew that Chad won't either. T.J didn't want to mess with Chad, he was more clever than he was, and popularly stronger too - but most importantly no matter how nerdy Chad was, or how geeky he become, in Vince's eyes his brother was cool. Right now the last thing anyone needed was an fight.

T.J. watched as Chad walked away, he took the opportunity to peeped into the room that was close by, Vince was laying in a bed looking at the celling. They was an heart monitor attached to him and an IV drip. One arm was in an cast and could make out an bandage on his head. He stood rooted to the spot for an moment - unsure what to do.

"Hey Vince?" He said nervously

Vince eyes meet his for an moment, "T.J?" He sounded slightly confused but he weakly grinned. His voice sounded an little off but T.J wasn't too worried about it.

"Yeh it's me man." Said T.J walking in "How are you doing?"

"Been better." Vinc grinned a little T.J couldn't help but do the same. If Vince could joke it must be a good sign.

"Had to sneck in here to see you, your patents has band us from seeing you." Said T.J

"I know, I been asking to you," said Vince, T.J could see multiple half healed bruises all over Vince.

"What do you remember about...what happened?" Asked T.k scared about what Vince might say.

"You like Spinelli."

"You had to remember that." Said T.J grinning an little "Anything else..."

"Your phone rang, that's it."

T.J though he would drop the subject for now, "So you're not getting too bored here? I could try to sneck in a magazine or something...Or I can hide out here... you're my best mate, can't let you stay here with hot nurses without me."

"The others?" asked Vince rubbing his head with his good hand. "How are they?"

"They worried about you mostly, but after they hear I been to see you they might try to sneck in too..."

Vince nodded his head. "I hear the cop question you?...I was pretending to sleep when my parents were talking" explain Vince "No one telling me much..."

"Know how that feels." Said T.J "They just ask me an few questions that all." T.J looked up to see Chad standing in the doorway watching them

"Hey Chad, I'm just..." Began T.J not knowing what to say.

"Chad, you're know your my favourite brother..." Began Vince

"I'm your only brother Vince." Said Chad "You ment to be resting... T.J you have to leave now before the doctors come back."

"Can I come back?" Asked T.J quickly

Chad looked between the two boys "I'll asked Mom and dad, but no promises."

T.J said bye to Vince and left the room, he walked along side Chad, this was the first time he ever been alone with Vince's brother. "How is he really doing?" Asked T.J quietly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer to that question.

"He still getting over his chest infection, his immune system is very weak at the moment - that why mom and dad don't want any visitors. If he catches an bug it would make him very ill again."

"And his head injury?"

"He seem to have some sort of amnesia about the whole event." Said Chad "He might remember, he might not. But Vince just wants to get on if every thing like normal..." Chad paused for a moment "Why did you two go into the woods?"

"To talk privately, its about a girl I like, but I think she liked Vince, who doesn't like her that way..." Explain T.J awkwardly. "It all sound childish now..."

"But why the woods?"

"It seem an good idea at the time." Argued T.J "I only left him for an minute or two... It wasn't like he could of got very far..."Chad gave T.J an odd look "I don't know what happen, I swear it."

"Was anything going on at school?" Asked Chad

T.J paused "Not that Vince told me, but Spinelli mention some of the Jocks were given him a hard time, but they never did anything because they need Vince on his feet..."

"This wasn't a random attack." Said Chad "Vince might want to focus on the future but someone attack my little brother, they are going to pay."

"So he is really alright?" Asked Gretchen again, as T.J told the others about the visit. T.J nodded his head grinning with his friends

"So will he be out of hospital soon?" Asked Gus

T.J shrugged "From what Chad said Vince is still recovering from his chest infection, it sounded pretty bad and they don't want him to catch anything else at the moment..."

"So when can we visit him?" Asked Spinelli wanting an answer. Being banned from seeing one of their firend was hard.

"Chad will tell me when." Said T.J at once.

"Dose he remember anything?" Asked Gretchen

T.J shook his head "No, not yet anyway. Vince just want to move on, but everyone is trying to get him remember."

"You still seem troubled T.J." Said Mikey carefully "What's on your mind?"

"Someone attack Vince, I gotta find out who


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

T.J passed Chad on his way home. "T.J," Chad called T.J walked up to him.  
"Hows Vince?" Asked T.J  
Chad put his hand in his pockets, "He's about the same as before. Getting a case of cabin fever but apart from that..." Chad paused an moment "I think Vince remembers something, even if it on the self conscious level. Were you two having any prombles at school?"

"Apart from keeping up with school work?" Asked T.J "Just the normal things, nothing that stands out." T.J guess he and Vince did get detention more often than the average student, but they try not to do anything too upset there fellow students too much.

"Sorry T.J" said Chad with an sign "I just want to know who hurt my brother. I keep coming up with different theories but..." Chad never finished his sentence. "...anyway, mom and Dad say that once Vince is release you and the others can come over..."  
"Is he going to be discharged soon?" Asked T.J hopefully  
"In the next couple of days hopefully," said Chad

T.J went over to Gus house, "Chad was asking about school, if me and Vince had prombles..."  
"Chad knows that Vince would do anything to protect his friends." Said Gus automatically "I'm not surprised he was asking those sort of questions."

"Maybe..." Said T.J "So do you think what happen to Vince was my fault?"

"Of course not." Said Gus at once "Who ever done this, did it to get Vince. Vince wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Why would someone hurt Vince in the first place?" Asked T.J "That what I don't understand..."

Gus shrugged "I haven't got a clue. You should talk to Vince next time you see him."

"Vince won't tell his brother that he basically worships, what make you think he'll tell me the truth?"

"Because you two never lie to each other." Said Gus simply. "I hear some new from the school grapevine." Gus said changing subject "Erwin Lawrence got mugged about an week ago..."

"Lawrence?" Asked T.J

"Yeah apparently he got away with bruised ribs and an black eye, compare to what happen to Vince, he got off lucky."

T.J suddenly froze, Erwin Lawrence was an Seventeen years old nearly eighteen. Spinelli told him over an week ago Vince was having some prombles with the seniors on the football team. Something could be going on between Vince and Erwin, something that went beyond their normal rivalry. Erwin injuries could of easy been Vince fighting back. T.J was now sure that Erwin was behind Vince's attack but why? He needed answers, he needed to find out the truth.

T.J wasn't sure who to tell about his theory. Adults were out of the question. Chad was an idea but T.J wasn't sure how he be. He wanted to tell his friends but he didn't want to drag them along.

He needed more information. He needed to talk to an jock. T.J didn't dislike the Jocks but he didn't really hang around with them that often (a part from Vince of course) But what Jock would talk to him?

Someone who look up too and respected Vince obviously.

Their was an freshman who go to Vince's church. He and Vince are on friendly terms, and someone who Vince look out for in school. Danny Stewart would be the best one to talk too.

"Hey T.J" said Danny "I just saw Vince, he seem to be doing okay board out his mind though..."

"I can imagine," said T.J, he guess Vince patents would let their church firends to see Vince before everyone else "Danny, can I ask you an question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Was something going on with Vince and Erwin?"

Danny paused for an moment "What di you mean?"

"I don't know did they argue? Fight? Talk? Glare at each other? Please I have to know."

"They had lots of disagreements." Said Danny carefully "Some of it was done is serect. I only know because I walked in on them agrueing. Vince only said it was Erwin being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous about what? Did you overhear something?"

"Look T.J man, I don't know." Said Danny "Maybe you should talk to Vince?"

T.J finally took Gus and Danny advise and went back to the hospital. He find Vince room a lot quicker the second time. "Hey dude." Said T.J "Though I seek in again..."

"I thought you would." Said Vince

"You look better," comment T.J

"Feel it." Said Vince with his trademark grinn "You seem nervous, what's going on?"

"Do you remember anything that happen?" Asked T.J carefully "Anything at all?"

"As I keep telling everyone, we were talking, your phone went off. I was teasing you and you moved away." Said Vince "Then nothing much.. '

"That's what you tell everyone else, but I'm your best firend."

Vince paused for an long time "I don't remember lot of it, I remember punching and kicking someone. T.J man, I barely remember the ambulance ride here, let alone anything else."

"What did they look like?" Asked T.J

"It's blurry, I don't know. Tall, ... Wearing an hat or hood maybe it was an mask I don't know." Said Vince "One of the doctor here think I was drugged that some point."

"Seriously"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone else. You know how quickly news spread around." Said Vince "And I rather people didn't know."

"I know, I just want to understand." Said T.J "I was with you just moment before it happen and I don't know what happen."

"What happen wasn't in any way your fault." Said Vince at one senseing T.J guilt "I just want to get out of here and back to an normal life. I want too play basketball again or football or golf or football or anything. Look T.J just forget what happen and move on."

"I don't think I can do that,"

"Hey, hey Spinelli, wait up." Called T.J, Spinelli stopped and watched for T.J to reach her.

"What is it?" Asked Spinelli

"You said Vince was having trouble with some seniors, was one of them Erwin Lawrence?"

"Vince and Erwin been rivals since elementary school." Said Spinelli, she sounded more defense than normal "You know that, that hasn't changed."

"But did it get worst?"

"I don't know all the details T.J." Said Spinelli firmly "I know that Erwin was giving Vince a hard time lately and some other seniors were copying. You know Vince he doesn't let anyone walk all over him." Spinelli paused for an moment "You think Erwin is behind this don't you."

"Who else could it be?" Asked T.J

"It could of been anyone, maybe they thought Vince was an easy target, maybe it was an race thing, maybe some sicko was bored." Said Spinelli

"Gus said Erwin was attack, bruise ribs and an black eye."

"What of it?" Asked Spinelli

"He got attack when Vince was missing."

"Criminals don't stop just because your firend is missing." Spinelli was loseing interest in the convention.

"Spinelli please listen to me." Said T.J "Can you honestly say that without any doubt that Erwin is innocent?"

They was a paused "No."

"I need to know. I need to speck to him."

"T.J this isn't a good idea, talk to the police first."

"Since when are you an scaredy cat?" Asked T.J walking away ignoring Spinelli shouts. He walked though the streets too, untill to come to the Lawrence's household. He stop for a moment. He hardy pay attention were he was walking. He knew it was now or never. He stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Mrs Lawrence, I hear what happen to Erwin." Said T.J, he saw Mrs Lawrence frowning at him "Im T.J..."

"Of course, your grown a lot since I last saw you..." Said Mrs Lawrence "Erwin is doing well, I hear what happen you your friend, Vincent. How os he?"

"He's doing alright, he should get released from hospital soon." Said T.J "Is Erwin in?"

"Sorry dear, he's out at the movies tonight, I'll tell him you pop around."

"Thanks Mrs Lawrence." Said T.J walking away. He headed for the movie complex and sat outside watching the entrance. He vaguely wondered is this was normal behaviour but he push that though out of his head. He wasn't sure how long he was waiting for but at last he saw him. He got to his feet. He walked quickly to catch up.

"Hey Erwin!" He called

Erwin stopped and trun , he bind his firends goodbye "What do you want Deteiller?"  
"A quick chat, I heard you got mugged."

Erwin didn't look happy about at T.J bring that up. T.J knew he was walking over ice right now. "What about it?"

"Was that true, or did you lie. Did you get hurt because you were up to no good."

"What are you talking about ?" Snapped Erwin

"Did you attack Vince?"

"Why would I attack LaSalle?"

"I know you and him are arguing a lot."

"Doesn't mean I would attack him? What do you take me for?"

T.J didn't give up, he was so sure he was right. "What was going on between you two then?" Challenge T.J

"Your not going to let this go are you?" Asked Erwin "Have you ask Vince yet?"

"No."

"I'm failing maths, Vince was doing my homework for me for money. But he got cold feet and started to refuse."

T.J paused for a moment, wondering if all that was true. Vince a few months ago seem to have a little extra cash than normal. "The other seniors?"

"They though we were fighting, they join in."

"You got attack?"

"Yeh by Randell, can you believe it? That little git jumped me."

"Randell?"

"Yeh, he's been trolling people online and everything." Said Erwin "Jumping out at people wearing this mask..."

"Randell attack Vince..."

"Really? because he jump out at me? Just let the police do they job, they catch who ever responsible."


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter:) hope you enjoy**

Chapter Six

Vince was finally let out of hospital. Vince said he was now under house arrest by his parents and brother. But on the bright side the gang could all visit and play video games.

T.J wanted to bring up the subject of Randell but wasn't sure if he should talk to Vince first or not. He wanted to ask Vince about doing Lawrence homework. But he chose not to question Vince as he was now being force to speck to a skink. He was glade that he had his best firend back, but the whole case bugged him.

It was Greaten who brough up the subject of Randell. "He got arrested for shoplifting." She said "He also be link to some robberies in the area as well."

"Randell?' Asked Gus "That didn't surprise me too much."

"He been doing those things for months." Said Vince concentrating on the game "He try stealing from the locker rooms during practice, he try to get Lawrence into trouble a few weeks back for taking drugs... that kind of thing."

"Was he taking them?" Asked Spinelli

"No, or at lest from the best of my knowledge... it could affect your whole future if you were found out." Said Vince frowning.

"Were you doing his math homework?"asked T.J before he could stop himself.

"Yeah for a few weeks." Said Vince sounding a little guilty "But I stopped it wasn't worth it."

"Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Because at the time you are close to getting yourself expelled." Said Vince "I know you T.J you will get yourself into unnecessarily trouble."

"Keeping serects isn't a good idea for any of us." Said Mikey

"Is Randall is a lot of trouble?" Asked Gus.

"He'll weasel himself out some how." Sais Spinelli though her teeth.

"Could it of been Randall who got you?" Asked Gus carefully

Vince shrugged "Honestly, I have no idea. For all I know it could of one of you guys...relax I know it wasn't you four..." He added quickly as everyone looked at him.

"Are the police any closer?"

"No. They won't unless I can remember something solid." Said Vince "But they think that because I wasn't serious hurt and stuff it was a prank that went wrong or something... Can we change the subject now?"

T.J couldn't move on, he had a goal and he had to finish it, to find the truth.

Whoever did this had to be on the same trip as them. Someone in the background and very close by. Someone who knew Vince...

T.J eyes opened wide, "Why didn't I see that before!" He said to himself.

Lucia St James fancied Vince, she was probably watching himself and Vince closely the day of the trip especially since Vince got hurt his ankle. Lucia hadn't even try to connect Vince since he got back.

Lucia probably knew something

"When I get my hands on that..." Began Spinelli angrily when T.J told her of hos plan to talk to Lucia "...I'm coming with you..."

"Just don't beat her up, not untill she tell us what she knows,"

Spinelli agreed and they made they way to find Lucia. "Have you told Vince about this plan?" Asked Spinelli

"Vince doesn't know,"

"Mikey's right, we sure stop keeping serects from each other." Said Spinelli "If we knew all the drama that was happening with the football team..."

"What, we could of prevented all this?" Asked T.J

Spinelli shrugged, "Maybe..."

"But you knew some things that was going on, you knew more than me." Said T.J at once

Spinelli paused for a moment, "I knew alot that was going on. But if I though Vince was in any real danger..."

T.J signed "Do you think Vince knows more than what he is saying?"

"I doubt it," said Spinelli "If Vince say he can't remember he can't remember,"

"Do you think it could be Randell?"

"This is a little extreme even for Randell," said Spinelli

"He attack Erwin Lawrence,"

"When Vince started refused to do Erwin homework, he went to Randell." Said Spinelli "Randell might be a toad, but he good with numbers..."

"How do you know that?"

"I've question Lawrence, just after you did," said Spinelli "And Vince didn't know about that..." They come to the cafe at Lucia normally hang about it. They stopped outside, "Randell started to mess about,and Erwin refused to pay..."

"So it might not of be Randell who attack Vince,"

"As far as I know they haven't even spoken to each other is over a year,"

They find Lucia sitting alone, "We need to talk," said T.J

"I wonder when you would come," said Lucia without looking out "I know you been asking questions..."

"Too right we been asking questions," snapped Spinelli

"Do you know who attack Vince?" Asked T.J calmly as he could

"Yes," said Lucia "I know everything,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"It was Robert," said Lucia not looking at T.J or Spinelli

"Robert?" Asked T.J confused, he didn't know anyone by that name.

"King Bob," mumble Spinelli

"Why, that's makes no sense...we never had a promble with him..." Said T.J even more confused. Coming to think about it he hadn't seen Bob for ages - let along have a conversation with him.

"You didn't, but I did..." Still not looking up.

"You need to start taking sister..." Snapped Spinelli angrily

Lucia looked up, her eyes filled with tears "Me and Bob dated for a little bit," said Lucia "He liked me more than I liked him... he wasn't right for me... It's complicated...I dumped him."

"What dose this have to do with Vince?" Asked T.J

"He knew I had a crush on Vince, everyone knows it..."

"Did he think you were cheating on him with Vince or something?" Asked T.J trying to understand why Bob soul do something like this.

"No, at lest I don't think so," said Lucia "He was upset when I broke up with him. He got angry at me, very angry..." Lucia paused for a moment "He said a lot of horrible things..."

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Spinelli sounding very concerned. She was no longer angry at Lucia.

"It was only once, I knew that I had to leave him for good - no second changes. No one gets to teat me like that, I won't let them."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Vince," said T.J. Vince had nothing to do with the relationship between Lucia and Bob.

"I told Bob, I told him I would never date him again. That he had no power over me...but that all happen weeks before...Robert dose get jealous. He wanted my attention, and my attention was on Vince..." Tears well from Lucia's eyes "He said If I told he would kill me..."

Spinelli did something that surprised T.J. She went and hugged Lucia. "This isn't your fault, you hear me. You need to tell the police what you told us. You were right, no one can teat you like that and get away with it. Bob needs to be punished, he's not going to stop. He going to hunt more people..."

"I got a kid brother..."

"The police will help, I'll come with you... He needs to be held accountable for what he did to Vince and you..."

"Vince is going to hate me..."

"No he won't," said Spinelli at once "You won't let him win, will you?"

"No, I won't let him win... Not now, not ever..."

"Lets go to the police station then," said Spinelli

They were at the station for hours as Lucia got interviewed by the police. She come on of the room with red eyes and hugged both T.J and Spinelli. "You're still here, I thought you would be gone by now..."

"What happening?" Asked T.J

"I think they believe me," sobbed Lucia. "They said they will arrested Bob and me and my family has protection. They ask if you don't tell Vince, they said they have to do it..."

"You heard the new," said Vince the next day. T.J meet with him knowing that the police had spoken to him.

"About Bob?" Asked T.J

"Yeah, crazy right..." Said Vince

"You're taking this all very well," said T.J confused "Aren't you angry at him?"

"Yes of couse," said Vince rolling his eyes "But lifes to short for all that angry. I want to forgot all this and move on..."

T.J wasn't sure how he would of handel if he was in Vince's shoes. He knew he wouldn't handel it well at all. Vince wanted to move on from all this, T.J knew he still had court dates and everything but if Vince no longer wanted to talk about he wasn't going to bring it up again. "...What and ask out that girl from your church. What's her name again? Lisa Rose?"

Vince grinned a little "Yeah maybe I will..."

"You seen her haven't you..."

"She come around to see if I was alright," said Vince simply. "Have you asked out Spinelli yet?"

"No..." Vince shook his head amused. "Well you haven't asked out Lisa-Rose yet either..."

"Okay, okay...we both asked them out by next week alright..." Said Vince

"Is that a dare?"

"Yes."

"I hate you man."

T.J picked up his phone for the hundredth time. Why was this so hard? He had talked to Spinelli all the time. He took a deep breath and called Spinelli...how hard was it going to be?

"Its midnight, you better have a good reason to phone," complain Spinelli. T.J looked at the time - he hadn't relised how late it had got.

"Sorry, didn't realise how late it was..."

"What do you want?"

"Er...Just wounding if...you like to go to the...movies with me at...at some point..."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Er...yes...if you want...I mean if you don't that's totally alright..."

"Shut up and listen to me," said Spinelli "I'll go on a date as long as it isn't some dumb, cheesy movie understand..."


End file.
